So You Think You Want Me?
by SemperFei
Summary: Snape never liked Kate. After an incident with Love Potion, he hated her. She found comfort in her best friend, Lucius Malfoy. But that was the past. Now shes back and Snape finds, to his horror, himself wanting her. There's only one problem. Lucius.
1. Snapeykins?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. Just my own creation, Kate Serpentine.

This story will have elements of the 7th book, but will not follow the storyline at all.

Thank You, and enjoy!

* * *

**: So You Think You Want Me? :**

**Chapter 1 **

**"Snape-y-kins?"**

_To begin at the beginning_

It is night at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first day back from a cold, sunless summer.  
The sky is a dismal black, lit only by the strike of lightning. Thunder resonated through the castle walls, shaking the windows, echoing the empty hallways. But besides that, all was silent.  
Even in the Great Hall, where merrymaking was commonplace, was deathly silent. The students were crying, and the teachers were in mourning.

..._Dumbledore was dead_...

It was the first year without him. The first year without his cheerful smile, his bright eyes, his _comfort_.

Severus Snape stood up, taking his place as Hogwarts new Headmaster. The teachers all exchanged wary glances as Severus started the usual announcements.

"As you all know, Albus is...", he paused and his eyes glazed over to Harry's, "...no longer with us". Harry glared, and Severus returned his gaze to his many students. "However", he continued, "before he..left us, he assigned a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I have no knowledge of her, let alone who she is, only that it is a woman. As she is new, I suppose I must introduce her. If you would, turn your attention to the doors", he said, gesturing to the Grand Doors of the Great Hall, "and welcome...

..._Professor Kate Serpentine_".

The doors of the Great Hall opened, and there stood a figure dripping head to toe in cold rain water. Around her feet was a puddle of water, growing steadily larger each passing second she stood still. Her demeanor alone was enough to send chills down all the students' spines.

She stood a graceful 5'10, with stone cold pale skin. She had long, dirty blonde, wavy hair that reached her mid back. However; due to the rain her hair clung to her neck and back in thick strands. She had eyes of pure stone, grey like slate. Her skin held little droplets of water that slowly fell down her bare arms, through her lace arm warmers, and onto the ground.

Her outfit was impressive too. She had a corset that clung to her full bosom, strapped tight by a few belts. Slightly lower to her waist was a studded black belt with vials, of what seemed like potions, dangling on the side. She had a burgundy, long, slide silted skirt with numerous rips and tears. The slit ran up to her mid thigh. Under the rag of a skirt were ripped, fishnet stockings. Her feet were covered with plat formed, steel toed boots. They went up to right under her knee. They too were held by belts. The platform shoes raised her height to an impressive 6 foot. But what was most impressive was what hung around her neck. An amulet of a thin vial filled with a golden liquid. The vial was wrapped in a metal snake statue, as if protecting the vial from anyone who dared to take it.

Severus gestured her to come forward; and she walked; steadily, slowly through the middle aisles. Her steel toed boots making a 'clanking' sound, the droplets of water hitting the floor in slow 'drips' and 'drops' followed quickly afterwards.

_Clank...drip...drop_

_  
Clank...drip drop _

With each step closer to the front of the room, her amulet beat against her chest, and became clearer of what it was to the people in the front, near the teachers table. With every step she took, realization stared to dawn on Snape, of who she really was. Every clank of her boots, every drop of water that hit the floor.

Only just a few feet away now, Severus was able to get a clear view of who she was.

When he came to terms with his inner arguments his eyes widened only slightly. He thought he recognized the name.

_This _was ridiculous.  
Of all the people Dumbledore could have chosen, he chose _her _.

Although very much annoyed by her mere presence, he had to admit of how much she had changed. The years certain were in her favor, and she had matured into a... _beautiful _woman.

'Wait', he thought 'I did _not _honestly _think _that'

He shook that thought from his head, just as she reached him. They both stared at each other. Hers was a blank, lifeless stare. His was a shocked, yet composed stare.

With a slight nod of his head, Kate walked to the empty seat of the teachers table, followed by Snape.

Food appeared in front of the students. But even the food looked sad and not well prepared. The sweets were bland, the punch was watered down, and the turkey was dry. It appears that the House Elves were depressed about Dumbledore's death as well.

When the food appeared, nobody rushed to fill their plates, and no voices erupted into chatter. The teachers table too, was choked in silence as well.  
The new Dark Arts teacher, Professor Serpentine, bypassed the food and picked up her napkin. She unfolded it and dabbed it onto her face, wiping away the rain water. She did the same to her arms, hands, neck and shoulders.

"Is it always this dead in here? Was never like this when I came here."

The students and teachers all looked toward the source of the voice.

Their sat Professor Serpentine, her eyebrows raised, and holding a dripping wet napkin in one hand, and her elbows propped up on the table.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said, with a look. "Then again", she said thoughtfully, "it's to be expected if Snape-y-kins is Headmaster", she finished with a serious face.

Snape dropped his goblet, spilling his pumpkin juice all over the table. Several of the students as well as staff spit out whatever it was they had in their mouths at the moment.

_'Snape-y-kins!?' _several of the students thought, and the next thing that was heard was the sound of snickering and laughter coming from the Gryffindor table, specifically where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny sat. Eventually, the entire Gryffindor table was laughing hysterically.

You know what they say, laughter is contagious, and soon enough the entire Great Hall erupted into laughter.

"That's one way to break the ice" Hagrid commented aloud.

"Indeed..." Snape said, clearly not amused. He glared contemptuously at the students, but switched his gaze to Professor Serpentine who laughed along with the students.

"Blimey, I like her already!" Fred said, picking up his goblet. George mimicked his actions. "To Serpentine!" Fred shouted, "The witty Snake Queen!" George yelled, and the students hoisted up their goblets and made a toast. After that, things went back, surprisingly normal.

After the feast was over, everyone started to clear out for the night. Tomorrow would be the start of classes.

As Prof. Serpentine walked out of the room, she carried with her a glass of pumpkin juice. She walked toward the dungeons, meeting a few cheery students along the way. Downwards she went, past the classrooms, headed for the Slytherin common room. She was to stay in the girls' dormitory for the night, until her room was repaired. Apparently, a stink bomb went off in that part of the dungeon.

_Wonder who did it... _

She turned the corner when out of the blue she was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around quite abruptly.

Severus Snape stood there, glaring eyes of hate and remorse to her very soul. He only said 4 words to her before throwing her and himself into an empty classroom.

_"We...Need.To.Talk" _

Lovely...

Well that's it for chapter one!

I promise the following chapters will be longer, and overall better. Please tell me what you think!

Just keep this in mind, its only the 1st chapter, I know it wasn't that exciting.

Thankies!


	2. Old Friends or Old Lovers?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. I only own my character Kate Serpentine.

Please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think!

Chapter 3 should be out pretty soon!

* * *

**: So You Think You Want Me? :**

**Chapter 2**

**Old Friend or Old Lover?**

"Alright Snape-y-kins, what's got your panties in a bundle?" Kate asked, removing Snapes hand from her shoulder.

"That's_ exactly it! _How dare you call me by that wretched nickname!" He yelled, "Do you have any idea the kind of damage you just did to my reputation!"

"Aww, but Snape-y-kins, that's always been my _pet _name for you. You know that" she replied, smirking a wicked smile, "why you remember don't you. You called me-"

"Don't say it! You know just as well as I do that I had _no control _over my..._ feelings _" he spat the word like venom from his lips "at that time". His tone was harsh and affirmative, and finished his statement with his classic 'I want you to die now' glare. "Honestly," he continued on, folding his arms "how that old fool could have chosen _you _for this position is _beyond _me"

"He was _not _an old fool Severus!" Kate yelled, grabbing him by the neck of his robes. "You know as well as I do you're just jealous that I have the job you coveted for years..."

"Oh really?" Snape asked, a new, arrogant smirk plastered upon his face "last I checked, _I _was Headmaster here. I'll have you know that as such, I could have you thrown out of this school-" he paused for emphasis "tonight!" he spat, lifting his head as he did so, and turning his gaze to look down on her. "Oh? Do I detect a sliver of fear?" Kate narrowed her eyes devilishly and remorsefully let go of his robes. "Ah yes, I faintly remember when you once had power over me, now that you mention it. But now, it seems that the tide has turned. Now that I hold your career in the palm of my hand, _I _control _you _". Kate, if possible, glared even harder. "So, for the record, I will have no more..._pet names _from you, _is that clear_, Professor Serpentine?"

"Yes" she muttered, turning her gaze to the ground.

"Yes..._ what _" he ordered, enjoying every moment of this.

"Yes, sir..._Headmaster_"

"Good" he said, then turned around and waved his hand in a passive manner "you may leave"

Kate spun on her heel and walked briskly out of the empty room in a fury, seething with anger. She quickly walked to the Slytherin common room, completely forgetting having left her drink in the classroom.  
Classes would start tomorrow, and hopefully, she thought, the day would be better.

**-Tomorrow in DADA Class 1st Hour- **

The door of the classroom swung open, and students from Gryffindor and Slytherin flied in, chatting away, discussing their summer vacation endlessly. They slowly took their seats, and soon all chatter died down.

There, standing in front of their very eyes was..._ nobody _. The new teacher, quite literally, was no where to be seen.  
And, for a good five minutes, all the students sat in silence.

"Just wait 'till my father hears about this" can the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune and son to Lucius Malfoy himself, "late to her own classes," he continued on, "and on the first day too!". He took his chance and leaned over to Harry who sat just in front of him. "Seems to me like something a mudblood Gryffindor would do".

Lately, Draco seemed to judge people more on their blood than their outward appearance.

Needless to say, Harry was pissed. He knew that was an indirect attack against Hermione. Yet, before Harry could say anything in her defense, the classroom door swung open again.

In ran Professor Serpentine, wearing the same ratty outfit she wore yesterday on.

"So sorry," she said, "lost track of time, slept in, you know how it is"

Draco scoffed and whispered something to Crabbe and Goyle. Then the next thing he did was casually raise his arm in the air, a bored look upon his face. "Professor!" he called.

"Yes?" she asked, her chest still heaving from the sprint she took to get to her class.

"I was in such a rush to get to your class, that, might I add, I did not _need _to do; I forgot my book. Can I go get it..." he asked, well rather said seeing as he expected a yes.

"Oh, sure, just hurry back" Kate replied.

Draco got up, slipped a piece of parchment and his quill into his robes, and exited the class.

"Odd boy that one," Kate said as soon as he left, "his book was right in front of him"

Hermione raised her hand. Kate looked at her as if giving her unspoken permission to speak. "If you don't mind Professor, why did you let him go if you saw he had his book?" she asked. The rest of the class looked over at the Professor curiously.

"Simple" she replied, smiling sweetly. "If he does not wish to learn what I have to teach him, that is his problem. Come time to tests he'll just fail. And..." she walked over to Draco's desk "when he returns without his book, or if he just happens to find on before returning," she picked up the book on his desk and walked straightly to her own, "this one is obviously not his, so I will just...hold it for safe keeping" she said winking. And with that, she dropped the book in one of the drawers of her desk and closed it shut, locking it with a key.

She turned to her students. "I'm sure you are all curious about me and where I come from, my history and all that" The students nodded in agreement. "Alright then, I will answer them all to the best of my ability. Some things I would like to keep to myself though you must understand. So," she clapped her hands once and smiled "who's first?"

No one moved.

"Now now, don't be shy!"

A hand raised itself in the air.  
"Yes? Name first, then question"  
"Right, well, I'm Ron Weasely. I was just wondering, what's that in your necklace? That liquid...stuff" Ron blushed sheepishly at the lack of intelligence in his question.

Kate smiled and lightly touched her amulet. "It is a potion, a potion called Felix Felicus. In my old school years, my crush made it for me..." she got a far away look in her eyes. The students could tell that was all she would reveal about that subject.

"What house were you in?"

Kate looked around until her eyes rested on the boy who asked the question.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Harry Potter" he said blushing.

"Oh, a Potter? I'm proud to say that I knew your parents" she said. "Terribly sorry about what happened to them"

"It's alright, so...you were a Gryffindor?" he said basing the logic in his head.

"No, I was in-"

The door opened and in walked Draco. In his arms was a book, surprisingly.

_"Must have stolen it from someone" _whispered Harry to Ron, who nodded in agreement.

When Draco reached his desk, his face flashed quickly to astonishment and surprise, yet just as it had came, it vanished. He dropped the book on his desk. When he sat down, Crabbe told him everything that had happened while he was gone.

_"Stupid bloody woman" _he whispered fiercely to his posse' _"oh well, I just sent a letter to my father, he's on his way. She'll be sacked before the day is out" _

"As I was saying" Kate said, faintly overhearing Malfoy's conversation. "My house was, I am proud to say-"

"Gryffindor?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Slytherin" Kate replied, correcting him. "In fact, Mr. Malfoy, I was good...friends with your father"

At that moment, all the color was drained from Draco's face.

"To clear some things up, I'll tell you all a little about myself since we are running out of time. I am a pureblooded witch from the infamous family of Serpentine. I graduated Order of Merlin, 2nd Class at the age of 17. And for the last 12 years I have worked as an assistant to quite a few aurors. I'm 29 years old currently as of last month. I will teach you what you need to know for passing this class within a month so I can teach you the fun stuff and get Umbridge off my back. As such, I expect you all not to miss a day"

The clock tower chimed

"Alright, more tomorrow! Is it lunch yet?" she asked.

"No miss...that's in 2 more hours" Hermione replied, looking at her funny.

"Ah, right..." Kate said, her face changing to a pout.

**-Lunch- **

Kate's last two classes were, uneventful to say the least. She basically went through the same speech twice...with her stomach growling loudly throughout the hours.

She marched her way to the Great Hall. She was _starving _. However; once she opened the doors and looked at the teachers table, she lost all appetite.

There, sitting at the teachers table in between Snape and her seat (he decided to give teachers assigned seats) sat the one and only...

_Lucius Malfoy... _

'Great' she thought, 'just peachy'


End file.
